How it Could of Gone
by starsshinebrightly
Summary: Based on the kitchen scene of 'There's the Rub' episode, rated T atm but soon to be M. More senarios to come...hopefully!


**Here's my version of the kitchen scene in the episode 'There's the Rub'. It's onyl the first chapter but I'm willing to continue it on as I'm sure it will end up a M. Also I might end up messing around with some other classic Jess and Rory moments to see what could of happened. Please R&R with suggested scenes in episodes - I'll try and stay as true to the characters as possible. Enjoy :D**

As I open the door I'm slightly surprised to see Jess standing there holding a box of food. It looks like it could feed a small army. Seriously how much does he think I can eat?

"Delivery", announces Jess.

"What are you doing here?" I'm not even trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Well, Luke figured since you're along tonight that maybe you wouldn't have any food in the house, so he sent over a care package." I can't believe him, his arrogance is completely irritating.

"I don't need a care package. I ordered food from Sandeep's."

"Really? Planning on burning down the house afterwards?"

"Jess." Ok so apparently the opinion on Sandeep's was

"The only way to kill the smell," He says as he pushes his way past me into the hall "Where should I put this?"

"Well..." Oh my god, doesn't he ever let up?

"Kitchen?"

"Um...Sure" Maybe if I got him to put the food down he'd leave? We walk through to the kitchen, me following him. Even the way he walks annoys me.

"God, how much food is in there? This could feed twelve." What does he think I am a horse? This is ridiculous.

Jess smirked at me and replied, "Excuse me, I've seen you eat."

True but still. "Fine, six."

"Yeah, well, he wanted you taken care of. He wasn't sure how long your mom was gonna be gone for."

"Just tonight." One night I _was _looking forwards to spending on my _own_.

"He didn't know that."

"Well, now you can tell him."

"I will."

"So how come Caesar didn't bring this over?" I already suspected that Jess just wanted to annoy me at any chance he could get.

"I volunteered."

"Why?" Yeah, why indeed?

"Just wanted to get out of the construction zone," the memory of this morning of Jess wordlessly passing me the umbrella floated through my mind "There's nothing but banging and yelling. That place gives me a headache."

"Oh"

"Why – did you think I wanted to come over here and see you?" Yeah, like that would ever happen, shouldn't he want to go see one of those girls he was currently sucking face with. Surely one of those would have been more _interesting_ for him.

"No."

"Just need some quiet."

"Fine."

"That's all."

"Got it."

"Clear my head."

"I understand." Although at this point I wasn't really sure that I did understand.

"So, are you gonna eat?"

"Eventually." Why wouldn't he leave already? Not that I didn't enjoy our regular banter that somehow always seem to emerge from our conversations, well if you could call them convocations – Jess was pretty monosyllabic, as the previous two minutes had proven.

"It gets cold fast." And his point was...?

"I can heat it up." Wasn't that obvious?

"Reheated French fries really suck." Ok that was a point...

"Hm, they do suck."

"Yeah, so, eat." His eyes were so intense on mine, and I'm sure we were standing further apart a minute ago.

"Okay, I will. You're still standing there." I tried glaring at him, but apparently my glare doesn't have much effect on him. Strange it always works on Dean.

"I know. You didn't give me a tip." He began to smirk at me, what was he playing at this time?

"You want money?"

"No," Ah! His smirk was really irritating me now, especially as he leaned towards me. Wait he was leaning towards me? What is he thinking? As he lent in I could smell his Jess like smell, that was sweet to my senses. I kept still as if to move would be to lose something. "But you could tip me in kind."

"Oh eww Jess!" Why did he have to be so suggestive all the time? And why was he standing so close? And why did my body have to respond to his? I pushed at his chest, which was surprisingly hard, and took a step back. Distance was good.

"It's ok a fry will do." He laughed as he moved towards one of the chairs around the table on which he had placed the box of food.

I sighed in defeat; sparks always seemed to fly when me a Jess were in the same room and tonight seemed to be no exception. I went to sit in the chair next to Jess, might as well eat I suppose.

"I can't find my flashcards." Paris called from the hall, reminding me of her presence. Good she can stay and keep things from flying.

"I didn't know you had company." Was it me, or did he sound slightly annoyed at this?

"This is Paris. We were just studying."

"Huh." Jess replied in that infuriating way he has of saying that one syllable.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving. If you find my flashcards, call me, okay?" What? No, she can't leave me alone with him!

"No. Stay. For dinner at least, I mean look at all the food we have, I can't possibly eat all this alone!" Paris suddenly looked sceptical. She glanced from me to Jess and back again.

"Sorry Rory I can't." I stared at Paris in disbelief, twenty minutes ago she was begging to stay longer, and now she wanted out? I could kill that girl sometimes! Ok most of the time. "And anyhow," she said as she walked back towards the front door "looks like you've got help with the food already." The door closed behind her, leaving me staring after her suddenly very aware that I was left alone in the kitchen with Jess.

I turned back around to the table, and to Jess who was watching me intently.

"Interesting." He said between fries.

"What is?" Well I may as well eat the food whilst it was hot, I said as I pulled some fries towards me.

"You think we need a chaperone?" I stopped chewing just long enough to see Jess gage my reaction to being caught out. Damn.

"No, I don't." I lied.

"You just invited one." He called my bluff.

"I was just being polite, and you did say we had enough food for six." Ha, think about that sucka.

"With me around it's down to four." Ok point again, but still.

We were quiet for a while whilst we ate most of the food from Luke's. But it wasn't long before our convocation turned to books, as always.

"A tragic waste of paper." By this point we we're leaning intently across the table from one another debating The Beats.

"I can't believe you just said that." Jess looked up, his expression one of mock hurt.

"Well, it's true, the Beat's writing was completely self-indulgent. I have one word for Jack Kerouac – edit." I shot back at him. If it's one thing I know its literature.

"It was not self-indulgent. The Beats believed in shocking people, stirring things up." Ugh! He was really rallying me up tonight; it's like he knows exactly how to push all my buttons at exactly the same time.

"They believed in drugs, booze, and petty crime."

"Well, then you can say that they exposed you to a world you wouldn't have otherwise known. Isn't that what great writing's all about?" Ok that was true, but still. For a moment my defence weakened.

"That was not great writing. That was the National Enquirer of the fifties." I leaned further towards him, shifting in my chair. Our knees banged together under the table. I quickly tried to move my leg away before he noticed or thought anything of it, but I couldn't. Jess had moved more quickly that I would have thought possible to trap my leg between his.

"You're cracked." Was his only reply. Although his eyes held a challenge in them, although I doubted that it had little to do with the conversation and more to do with the leg action that was happening beneath the table.

"What are you doing?" I said as I yanked my leg back. What was he doing? "And anyhow that's a typical guy response. Worship Kerouac and Bukowski, God forbid you'd pick up anything by Jane Austen."

Jess smirked and looked down towards the pepper salt dip he'd made for the fries "Hey, I've read Jane Austen."

"You have?" Ok slightly surprised, not going to lie.

"Yeah, and I think she would've liked Bukowski." He said as he trapped my leg again, only this time I rolled my eyes and sighed again in defeat.

"Fine Jess you win."

"I don't know what you talking about." His eyes glinted at me daring me to say what he'd won: the convocation or the fact that my leg was now stuck between his under the table.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
